Programmable resistance memory elements formed from materials that can be programmed to exhibit at least a high or low stable resistance state are known in the art. Such programmable resistance elements may be programmed to a high resistance state to store, for example, a logic ZERO data bit. As well, they may be programmed to a low resistance state to store, for example, a logic ONE data bit.
One type of material that can be used as memory material for programmable resistance elements is phase change material. Phase change materials may be programmed between a first structural state where the material is generally more amorphous (less ordered) and a second structural state where the material is generally more crystalline (more order).
The concept of utilizing electrically programmable phase change materials for electronic memory applications is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,591 and 3,530,441, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The higher energy requirements for programming the memory cells described in the '591 and '441 patents limited the use of these cells as a direct and universal replacement for present computer memory applications. The programming energy requirements of a programmable resistance memory element may be reduced in different ways. For example, the programming energies may be reduced by the appropriate selection of the composition of the memory material. An example of a phase change material having reduced energy requirements is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,758, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Other examples of memory materials are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,716, 5,359,712 and 6,087,674 the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference herein.